need you
by bmiller0710
Summary: Kate sad cold and alone meets an country boy and learns that maby she has a chance
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here's a new one this will be the only chapter for a wail till I finish life will prevail but just a hint of what's to come!**

**Kate's PoV**

"I don't care what you say I just want you out of my life get away from me!" I yell at my mother, im sick of all her bull shit bringing back different guys every night wasted, I understand that she is sad that died but that was six years ago now and now that I'm eighteen I'm getting out of this place.

I walk out of the house and start walking down the street I relies I have nowhere to go and most of my friends moved away to be with their 'dream guy', if only I had one of those I haven't had a boyfriend…ever I guess, I take a left walking fast down main street and just to make things worse it started to rain and it was almost one in the morning so all the restaurants are closed I hear a scream from somewhere I just start walking faster.

**Five hours later**

I'm freezing hungry and lost tired I think I might be in the rich side of town great a whole bunch of punks that think they can have everything and just keep taking from us. I see the sun starting to peek above the skyline it looks nice I wish I didn't live in the city I want to get away from all the people all the tall buildings just run away oh wait I am running I look in my purse and see I have about ten bucks left I walk up to a gas station and go in and buy a doughnut it was cheap and I half to watch the last of this money or ill just die cold and alone my worst nightmare. I look out the store window and see a cute guy with grey fur get out of an old rust bucket truck kind of odd to see a truck in the city he was wearing boots blue jeans and a white muscle shirt and a cowboy hat, yep that's what I thought he wasn't from around here he's from the country befor he walks in the door he takes off his hat.

**Humphreys PoV (you all knew it)**

I jump out of my truck and walk into the gas station I walk over to the oil section and I feel a pair of eyes on me I look over my shoulder and see a beautiful golden tan wolf staring me down I remember my mom told me to stay away from city girls a lot of them are gold diggersi think it would be funny to throw one of my signature smiles her way and did so she blushed madly and looked away I just chuckled and brought the oil to the counter and paid, I look and see the girl was outside sitting on the sidewalk she looked kind of down so I figured I'd see if I could help, I walk out and sit next to her she scoots away a bit and I laugh.

"Hey what are you doing?" I ask politely she looks nervous and hesitates.

"You are not from around here are you?" she asked me

"Nope I'm here for a few weeks before I head back to Colorado I got a small cattle ranch up there with my dad and brother" I reply

"Well here in the city normally people don't just start random conversations with strangers like last night I heard like I don't know three girls scream rape" she said my eyes go wide why would she be out here that late?

"Why were you out at one in the morning? Little dangerous for a pretty girl like yourself to be out there alone is it not?" I ask she just stands up

"I don't have anywhere else to go so I just wonder the streets "she said I'm actually surprised how open she is being.

"Why not go live with your parents till you can get a house of your own?" I ask

"Well my dad is dead and my mom is… well I don't like talking about her but she has no shame so I'm actually running away from her…" she said sadly I know this is risky but I think I'll offer her to stay with me till either she can get up on her feet or I go back to Colorado.

"Hey… I know this sounds crazy but I guess you could come stay over at my hotel till u get back up on your feet or I got to go back home you can trust me I'm not out to hurt you just trying to help the choice is up to you" I say wail I get up I open the cab door to my truck and pop the hood and put the new oil in and throw the case away and close the hood. I walk back to the girl and relies I never got her name I could tell she was thinking.

"Oh I'm so sorry I dint catch your name!" I tell her she looks up

"My name is Kate… what's your name?" she asked

"My name is Humphrey, I know its different but I like thing that are different" I tell her she just smiles

"well it's nice to meet you Humphrey and I actually would like to join you also… thanks I have needed to talk to someone about this mess for close to three years now" Kate tells me what a beautiful name 'Kate' I think to myself.

"Okay then hop on in sorry about the mess this is my work truck" I tell her walking to the driver side she tried to open the passenger door but the handle is broke so I opened it from the inside.

"Sorry forgot to mention the handle is broken I never fix it because its normally just me in the truck." I tell her I start my truck she puts her seat belt on.  
"Really you don't have a girl friend or something the rides with you?" she asked I think its kind of weird that she would ask something like that.

**Kate's PoV**

Oh! Why would I ask that? Now he probably thinks I'm creepy but I had to ask I mean common look at him! He makes all the guys I know look ugly and wimps when It comes to muscle! I blush but he was backing up the truck so he didn't see it 'that was close' I thought. We drive for about five minutes keeping small talk he's actually kind of fun to talk to I know I just met him but I do like him as a friend now I do need to remember he might just change as soon as we get to the hotel and I am kind of worried about that but I guess it's better than sitting on the street all day, we get to this hotel and it wasn't anything fancy it did have in indoor pool and nice rooms but one thing did catch my eye one bed but I'd leave that worry till later its only like six in the morning but I didn't sleep yesterday odd I don't feel tired.

"hey I'm going to head to the gym make yourself at home there's pop and tea in the fridge and you will see stuff to make sandwiches in the cupboards" he tells me I think about it and decided I'll just go down with him.

"I'll just go with you" I say we walk into the hall way

"Let's stop in the front desk and get you a key card okay?" he asked I just nodded and we went and did our thing.

**Twelve hours later seven pm**

I laugh at another one if Humphreys amazing jokes and he just smiles we are heading back to the hotel we just got back from a pizza dinner witch I was grateful for we walk into the room and I sit on the bed and turn the TV on I heard the bathroom door close and the shower turn on I just kept watching TV and five minutes later and came out of the bathroom clean and shaved wow he's fast he grabbed his hat and laid on the couch and put the hat over his eyes.

"Night Kate I'll probably be gone when you wake up but I'll be back around noon okay?" he asked

"Okay… oh and Humphrey" I start

"Yea?" Humphrey asked me

"Thank you agen I don't know what I'd be doing without your help…" I said

"Don't mention it you've given me good company today I might just not be lonely after all oh and you can have the bed I don't mind" he said before he drifted off to sleep.

I laid down under the covers and for the first time in three years fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**How was it good bad in-between? I don't know about you guys but I like it I think this is the most fun story I've written so far I might even just keep making this one on special occasions.**

**Ty and please keep read'n!**

**~bmiller party on! (/-.-)/**


	2. the truth

**Hey guys it is me agen and seeing the reviews I got from the first chapter makes me want to post just one more and yes I do know my spelling is bad I have tried to work on it but it does not seem to help ill just keep trying my best to do what I love to do so without further ado I give you chapter two! (How do you spell agen my spell check always wants me to spell it agene but I think its crazy! Ty)**

**Twelve noon-Kate's PoV**

I just woke up about an hour ago and Humphrey was not here he did say he would be gone so I'm not going to bother myself with worrying about him, I smell something good I don't know what it is so I go to investigate and what I find surprised me a platter with pancakes and eggs! My favorite I see a note next to it and it read…

"**morning Kate ill be back around one I called the hotel to get you some breakfast and to leave you this note feel free to order anything else you would like.**

**~Humphrey**

I smiled he really was just a nice guy I guess I'm just not used to getting any special treatment from guys… or anyone for that matter in fact the last time I had a proper breakfast was probably when dad died he loved to cook, I grabbed the plate and sat at the small table next to the window I looked out and saw the ground was wet must have rained agen thank you Humphrey! I smelled myself and it was not good I have been wearing the same cloths sense I left and I have not gotten a shower, must be a bad impression on Humphrey, wait why do I care I mean he is nice and all but normally I could care less of what others think of me, oh well I guess I'll just take a shower and call it good enough, I walk into the bathroom to take my shower and see something that surprised me on the counter was a bag of cloths with another note it read…

**Hey Kate hope you liked your breakfast, I know you need cloths but I don't know your style or size yet, so here are a few thing for you to try if you don't like them I will just take you shopping I know they are not anything fancy, but I hope they will work for now.**

**~Humphrey **

I smiled he was extremely nice… I looked in the bag and saw that for the most part he got my size rite, I also see what there was for style, ill admit it was not my style but at the same time I don't want to trouble him, there were three pairs of jeans a light blue, dark blue and black pair. And I did like them all the bras and underwear were black no verity oh well it does not matter, there was a white cowgirl hat (just because I can! :P) to witch I laughed at, I put it on and giggled. I saw a shirt that said 'pride runs deep' with a Chevy symbol, there were a few plain white tee's and black ones too witch I did not really like but I'm okay I'm just happy that he is being so generous, I giggled agen as I noticed that he was turning me into a country girl, but really…me? A country girl that's the last thing I ever expect to happen but I guess any thing is possible…

**Humphreys PoV**

I walked out of my aunt's house after having a nice talk with her and was getting in my truck to head back to the hotel I turned the engine on and shifted into first, I slowly took off and drove towards the hotel, once I got there I parked in the parking ramp and got in the elevator with two others they looked like a couple, and honestly I was kind of sad my girlfriend died a few years ago in a tornado I haven't seen anyone sense I miss her and I'm kind of upset that we never got the chance to take our love to the next level we always talked about getting married and having a family but it never did happen I always go back to her grave on her birthday and give her some flowers I just can't get her out of my head, I get off the elevator on my floor and head to my room sliding the key card threw the slot and opening the door I hear the shower running so I'm just guessing that Kate is in the shower I call out.

"Kate I'm back!"

"Okay I'll be out in a minute and by they way thank you for the breakfast and cloths I really needed them" she shouted back.

"You're welcome they fit okay?" I ask

"Yep!" she said and I hear the shower turn off I walk over to the couch and sit down I pick up the newspaper I don't really watch much TV. I hear Kate unlock the door and she looks nice to me she picked the dark blue jeans and pride shirt while wearing the hat I laughed I had n clue what I was doing the only thing missing from me mistaking her from being from the country would be boots.

"Looking good!" I say with a smile she just giggled

"The hat was a nice touch…" she said rolling her eyes I laughed

"Yea I thought you would enjoy that…" I said smiling.

"So what do you want to do today? I picked yesterday…" I continued

"I would really like to just hang out with you I guess want to go to the pool?" she asked, I thought about it for a second and come to think of it, a nice swim would be nice we could get swim suits at the mall across the street.

"Sure! We will half to take a trip to the mall quick for the swim suits if that's okay with you?" I said grabbing my keys, phone and wallet.

"Sure" she responded

**Ten minutes later**

Kate and I walked into the pool area and it was empty, I put the towels on the plastic lawn furniture and walk to the bathroom to change Kate doing the same. I came out wearing my new blue and white striped swim trunks and got in the bigger pool the water was nice and warm I'm glad we are going swimming I need to relax, I get out of the pool and hide soon I see Kate come out and walk up to the pool and test if it was warm I grinned and snuck up behind Kate and pushed her in she squealed and laughed as she came back up and smiled slyly at me before grabbing my arm and pulling me in I got back out from under the water and laughed

"Okay you got me!" I said as she splashed me wail giggling. I walked out of the pool and headed to the spa turning on the bubbles and finding a jet to sit in front of Kate came over giggling and sat down on the other side of me.

"Scared of a girl are we?" she asked me laughing

"Yea I guess so… wow this is relaxing!" I say

"Yea it really is I wish I could do this every day" she said in a dreamy voice as she leaned back to relax more.

"So is there anything else you want to do today?" I ask politely

"Like I said I would like to just hang out with you… I have an idea let's tell about each other!" she said excitedly the tip of her tail above the water was wagging slightly.

"Okay you want me to start or would you like to?" I asked she giggled girlishly

"I'll go first I guess!" she said.

**Fifteen minutes later**

"And I never had a boyfriend because of that day" Kate finished her story was very sad seeing that her dad died when she was only twelve she was softly crying so I wadded over to her and rubbed her back trying to comfort her the best I could, she caught me off guard and hugged me and cried into my shoulder Kate is actually quite emotional odd I don't see her being that way but It does not bother me I like her for being her not how she looks or if she loves or hates the world that's just her choice, Kate pulled away now that she had calmed down some.

"I'm so sorry I don't normally just break down like that! I-I" I cut her off

"There is absolutely no reason to be sorry you don't half hide your feelings don't worry I'll never judge you…" I say

"Thank you…" is all she said

"So I guess it's your turn to tell your story huh?" she said smiling agene.

"I guess it is…" I said as I continued to tell her about myself.

**Ten minutes later**

"After the tornado hit I went to the hospital to visit her and I don't know I probably stayed for six hours talking with her and after seven pm her breathing slowed down so I called a nurse but by the time they got to the room she had died holding my hand… I'll miss her till the day I die, and I haven't even really been around a girl at all till I met you here in Dallas." I finished standing up to go dry off so we could get some lunch. Kate did not follow I turned around to see what was holding her but I see her in a daze thinking really hard about something.

"Hey Kate what is wrong" I asked snapping her out of her little faze.

"Humphrey you know how I said my sister died…" she asked me

"Yea are you okay?" I asked getting worried

"Humphrey what was her name?" she asked me quietly.

"Lilly" I say

**Hey guys here is another chapter I have an idea if there are any of you that are willing to edit my work pm me maybe that will help a lot… you need to know the following things rather well (spelling, punctuation and proper grammar) I know it's a lot but it is your choice to help or not!**

**Ty and please keep read'n!**

**~bmiller party on! (/-.-)/**


	3. off gaurd

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate it more than you know! So for another chapter I don't know why I keep writing for this story but oh well oh enjoy it **

**Still at the pool Kate's PoV**

"Lilly" Humphrey told me I stumble and Humphrey looks at me worried and without thinking I ran before he could say anything, I ran to the elevator trying to hold back my tears, the elevator got to the top floor there was a roof top bar and pool, I walked to the ledge of the roof and sat on a concrete bench and put my paws on my head so I could think and calm down some, my sister the only real friend I ever had, dead? That's just not right, but It adds up we thought she ran away five years ago… but I guess she was just chasing her dream guy… something I still haven't found. I felt a paw on my shoulder… I looked up and saw a creepy looking guy… wait I know where he is from! Tike… he was one of the guys at my school a "cool" kid but we all knew he was a pot-head, and with my luck he had an odd thing for me, always trying to get with me for obvious reasons, in other words one of the last guys I want to see.

"Oh! Hey sexy, what you doing out here all by yo lonesome? He said, I stood up and walked away from him not wanting to even deal with his bullshit he growled and grabbed my arm one of the guys at the bar saw what was happening and came over the man was not exactly small and he punched Tike, Tike let go of me and looked at the guy like he just got hit by your annoying little brother, Tike nailed the guy and in that first hit knocked him out.

"Now that he is out of th-" Tike gets stopped short when he gets nailed in the gut, I look to see who is helping me and I smile, its Humphrey Tike gets up and gets his balance back he cracked his neck "you dead punk" I swear I saw Humphrey smile, he took off his shirt and threw it on a nearby chair, my jaw dropped (by the way… he was wearing a swimming shirt :P) I would not call him ripped but holy shit he was hot!

"Kick his ass" I heard some guy say, Tike growled and charged Humphrey swinging Humphrey dodged him and as Tike passed him, Humphrey grabbed his arm and throwing him down to the ground pining him like he was a pup, I don't really like fighting so I was going to turn away so I did not half to see this but all I heard was a grunt and a splash. I looked back and saw Tike in the pool with a dumbfounded look on his face and Humphrey helping the guy that got knocked out to his feet I smiled and ran to Humphrey and hugged him…

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to run away like that I'm sorry!" I cried into his shoulder he hugged back and rubbed my back.

"its okay Kate I'm also sorry I did not know… and still don't know what got to you back there…" he tells me. I look up at him and now that I think of it he never told me what 'lilly' looked like so maybe I'm over reacting.

"first things first what did Lilly look like?" I asked.

"well… she had the most beautiful white fur I have ever seen she was kind of shy when I met her but was really confident when we got to know each other she was really nice for the most part she liked to put one of her bangs over her eye it was cute, but then there was her eyes" he said I was starting to get nervous because he has described her perfectly so far.

"They were the most gorgeous **green** eyes I have ever seen she was beautiful the only one person I have found more beautiful than her would be you…" Humphrey told me catching me off guard.

**Kate I don't think your alone with being caught off guard here sorry for the short chapter.**

**Ty and please keep read'n!**

**~bmiller party on! (/-.-)/**


	4. home

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter here the reason I have been writing for this is well ideas just keep nailing me reviews are appreciated also please tell me if you would like me to write for this life will prevail or Humphreys secret thanks now to the story!**

**Humphreys PoV**

I told her that I thought she was beautiful, I mean it was not a lie she was drop dead gorgeous and just so happened to have a good personality… damn it! I'm falling for her….why don't I just accept it? Its not a bad thing I guess it is just moms voice in the back of my head saying gold digger over and over but I know Kate wouldn't do that, but then agen I have only known her for what two and a half days? Little fast is it not? I don't know… she probably dose not like me anywise wonder how she is gonna react to that comment.

I look back up from the ground and see that Kate is blushing its acutely cute but I probably should not comment on that it would probably get her wondering I smiled at her and she giggled.

"thanks…" she said shyly looking at the ground, odd I did not expect the shyness from someone like her but that is something I like about her she is a wild card and I love that in a girl it makes them more of an interesting person I looked at my phone and saw it was eight O clock wow time flew it seemed that it was morning just a few hours ago oh well.

I remember something that makes me frown I got a call today from my brother he needed me to come home early I needed to be there by next week and I don't like taking one long ass trip I go a state a day or so maybe more or less so I half to leave tomorrow I don't know how to tell Kate but I half to my brother needs me Kate gets a questioning look.

"Humphrey what is wrong are you okay? Is something wrong?" she asked obviously worried I sighed I really didn't want to break the news to her but I had to.

"Yea I just don't know how to explain it uh…"I started

"it's alright Humphrey you can tell me anything you can trust me" she said I really didn't want to say it but here it goes one…two…three.

"I half to go back to Colorado tomorrow something unexpected came up and my brother needs my help." I say looking down with my hands in my pockets I looked up at her and saw something that surprised me she was smiling.

"What is so bad about that?" she asked.

"Well don't you kind of need a place to stay?" I asked wonderingly I mean i wouldn't wish anyone to be in her position.

"well I also remember your offer to come with you…" she said shyly I smiled I guess I did offer her that and maybe this won't be such a bad trip after all but what about her family well mom…

"well…" I started but she grabbed my hand and practically dragged me to our room and threw me on the couch I looked at her like she was crazy but that soon changed when I felt her soft warm lips meet my own completely caught off guard I backed out of the kiss but I looked into her eyes and saw something I had only seen in one other persons eyes… love she bent down to me again (Fuck yea! Figured it out! Go me! :D) and kissed me more passionately this time I closed my eyes to savor the kiss I wrapped my arms around her waist to hold her close as her tongue entered my mouth, and I had to say this Is the best kiss I had ever had, even more so than Lilly I know now that Kate is some one I do want to share my life with and I do want to bring her home with me but I cant help but feel that we are rushing our relationship but I can't complain.

She pulled away from the kiss and laid her head on my chest all I could think to say is "Wow"

She smiles and blushed and cuddled her head into my chest like she had never been loved before.

"I know it is rushed Humphrey but I know that you are the one for me I know that I want to live my life with you, Humphrey in the last two days you have shown me more kindness and generosity then all the people in my life put together you are the most kind and handsome person I have ever met I can see that you don't like me just for my looks something rare in a guy trust me, I know I can trust you with my life I know I can trust you with everything."

" I don't know why but I get this weird feeling in my gut every time I'm around you, I want you to be mine I want to have you forever I want to grow up with you and maybe raise a family I just I don't know I feel I need you I-I" she started to tear up I smiled and hugged her I rubbed her back calming her down some.

"I love you Humphrey" she buried her head into my chest further as if she was scared of my response and now that I think of it I do really like Kate more so than I thought I also got that fuzzy feeling when I was around her.

"P-please don't leave me your all I have Humphrey I-I love you I don't ever want you to leave me… please… please don't leave me" she said now crying I hugged her tighter and let out one tear.

"Kate I love you too…" I said I said it love one of the most powerful words in the world and I just admitted it to Kate and I only met her two days ago, I felt her squeeze me in a huge hug she brought her head up and re-connected our lips in a kiss one that I will never forget. We moved over to the bed and cuddled close tails intertwined and fell asleep, with nothing but love in our hearts. Tomorrow our adventure starts.

**Xbox name Bmilles **

**Ty and please keep read'n! **

**~bmiller (/-.-)/ party on!**


	5. preporations

**Hey guys im back with another chapter enjoy!**

**Humphreys PoV**

I started to stir to the light outside, I rolled over to avoid the blinding rays of light just to be met with something furry and warm, not used to this feeling my eyes shot open, but what I saw was beautiful, sleeping next to me with a happy smile was none other than Kate, I smiled honestly I could watch her sleep for hours that is not creepy is it? Hope not.

After about ten minutes the sun had rose high enough for the light to pass over me and into Kate's eyes she immediately started to stir in her sleep slowly waking up but she eventually just rolled over and put the sheets over her head, I laughed and stayed quiet after a few moments I heard her mummer some things I could not quite make out all I heard was something about a kitty and a potato? Odd dream I guess but I did remember that we need to get on the road soon to get home besides we needed to stop by her moms house and grab some things, so I gently nudged her shoulder making her moan in her sleep and groan out.

"five more minutes" I rubbed her back gently and she sat up confused, she looked at me then at the clock on the night stand I also looked to see it was eleven o' clock wow did I sleep in!

"Morning!" I said with a smile. She stretched her arms out and kissed my cheek me smiling bigger in return.

"Morning to you too" she said groggily looking outside to see the sunny day.

"we got to get packed and get your stuff from your moms to get ready so get dressed and tell me when your ready okay? I got to go check out I'm already packed" I say

"Okay… but Humphrey?" she asked me getting my attention

"yes Kate?" I responded looking back at her sitting on the bed.

"do we half to go back to my moms place? I mean all I really have there is some make up and cloths…" she said with a worried look on her face.

"Kate we really should if it makes you feel any better ill go in with you and talk to your mom I should probably tell her that your coming with me anyways then we wont half to get a lot of new stuff for you anyways I mean yea we are going shopping when we get back for some more dare I say country style cloths!" I said laughing at the last part she giggled a little bit.

"I guess that would not be too bad okay we will go together…" she said then a devious smile came to her face.

"but you got to do something for me" she said giggling

"and what might that be?" I asked, but instead of answering she just grabbed me and threw me on the bed still giggling.

"Got to tell me you love me!" she said before pining my arms down and sitting on my chest keeping me in one spot I laughed and flipped her over her squealing in surprise, I kissed her and she smiled into the kiss I pulled away and looked her in the eye.

"I love **you** Kate and no one else you and you alone are mine and I am yours I don't know why or how I have fallen for you in only two days but I am very happy I have… now your turn if you would like to be un pinned" I said with my trademark smile she giggled and looked me in the eye.

"love is the most simple way of explaining the way I feel towards you I have not ever had a true boyfriend or good friend till I met you yes I know we only met just days ago but I feel as if I have known you for years I love you too Humphrey!" she said sheading a tear of happiness she somehow managed to flip me back onto my back and kissed me immediately boring her tongue into my mouth with me copying as we engaged in a passion filled kiss after about five minutes she pulled away slowly blushing madly I smiled at her.

"Sorry got a little carried away" she said looking down

"How so?" a asked her wondering why she was blushing.

"never mind it dose not matter but we should get packing" I quickly said getting out from under her but as I got up I smelled something sweet and in my head knew what she meant now but that's not the only thing I smelled, I also smelled myself and wow I need a shower!

"Hey imma take a shower okay? Ill leave the door unlocked so you can grab your stuff" I said to her grabbing a towel and new clothes.

"okay" she said as she opened one of my spare suit cases and started packing her stuff into it I walked to the shower and took off my cloths and got in the shower after about three minutes in the shower I heard the door open and Kate walk in and her grab some stuff then walk back out to put them away this proses repeating a few times until I heard her come in one more time and the door close.

**Hey guys another short chapter I know but I think you guys are the best please tell me on a ranking of 1-10 how this story is going, be honest you are not gonna hurt my feelings the only thing that might happen is help me to become a better writer witch is my goal also I have a chapter of Humphreys secret in the making I know if told some people it would take two or three days well.. . four or five days ago and im sorry but things are just coming up and I have a science final next week that probably wont stop me from writing though if you have any questions about me feel free to ask!**

**Ty and please keep read'n!**

**~bmiller (/-.-)/ party on! **


	6. A intresting day

**Hey guys! Judging by your reviews the main problem is my chapter length and the time between updates? Both things I can fix although I cannot guarantee that the times I update will be a lot better but I will defiantly try and post more often I hope you guys enjoy also you can expect chapters to be two thousand plus words now I' doing it for you guys!**

**Humphreys PoV**

Curious to why Kate came into the bathroom I poked my head out of the shower curtain.

"What yah doing?" I asked in a joking voice, she turned around and looked at me smiling.

"Nothing what are you doing I thought you were taking a shower not talking to me" she giggled out.

"fine I'll just go back to my shower then" I said in a fake pout putting the curtain back and continuing my shower after about another minuet I heard a quiet rustling and then something that scared me a little because I was not expecting the lights to turn off it now being pitch black I figured Kate was behind this.

"Hey Kate what yah doing? I Can't see" I said laughing, I got no response so I got out of the shower and looked around the bathroom for Kate but it was too dark for me to see her, so I went over to where I felt the door and felt along the wall for the light switch I hit one and the fan came on so I turned it off agene and then I hit another one, I hit another one and the dark red heat lamp came on, I could now see and I hit the normal light switch and flipped it and turned off the heat lamp I heard a light giggle I turned around and got a surprise Kate was sitting on the counter with her shirt and bra off giving me a wonder full look at her breasts, her pants still on, thinking that she didn't want me to see her with her top off I quickly turned around and covered myself with my tail.

"sorry Kate" I said worried that she would be mad, all I heard was a giggle and then a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders.

"About?" she laughed her beautiful and sexy laugh.

"uh-uh" I stuttered out not knowing what to really say, soon she spun me around and looked me in the eye.

"what you think Humphrey mind if I take a shower with you? I'm all packed and I went and checked out for us…" she said smiling slyly I was actually about to get out of the shower but how could I deny a chance like this?

"I guess that wouldn't be so bad…" I said smiling she just giggled and worked her jeans down shaking her hips in a sexy way careful not to hurt her tail, she turned around and took off her panties bending over so I had a perfect look at her womanhood, i felt my wolfhood start to come out of its sheath I moved my tail out of the way and saw Kate take a peek I blushed, but she smiled widely.

"Common big boy stop your day dreaming and lets take our shower" Kate said walking past me brushing her tail over my muzzle and walking into the shower, I followed her in.

**Time skip after shower (haha)**

I walked out of the bathroom after me and Kate took our shower and dried off.

"okay are you ready to go?" I asked Kate grabbing both of our bags and opening the door.

"yep I hope this goes well" she said sounding worried I just wrapped my free arm around her side and held her close as we walked her tail intertwined with mine, telling everyone that we were a couple and that she and myself were taken. We walked past the front counter and waved goodbye to the clerk and we walked to my truck I put our stuff behind my seat and reached across to open the door from the inside for Kate. She got in.

"thank you" she said smiling putting her seat belt on me copying.

"so where do you live? Ill put the address into my gps on my phone." I said opening the app on my phone also starting the truck.

"Okay its 42576 queen drive…" she said leaning back in her seat a little bit.

**Time skip Kate's House**

I pulled into what Kate said was her houses driveway it was a small two story house white siding and green shudders on the windows a detached garage it looked like a nice place.

"This is it? Nice place" I said.

"yea the house is nice it's the inside that is scary" she said with a sigh opening her door and getting out I got out and shut my door and walked to the back of the truck and dropped the tailgate and met up with Kate at the door she took a deep breath and then opened the door I looked around and the house was clean it didn't look like anything was wrong.

"what is so bad about this?" I asked Kate confused

"Mom is a clean freak but only when she is not wasted" she said

"Kate? Is that you dear?" a female voice called out in a tired voice, I looked over at a stair case and saw what looked to be a older version of Kate, but holding a bottle of cheap wine in her hand she looked at me and smiled.

"who is this handsome man you brought home?" she said with a wink towards me, I ignored it.

"Mom this is Humphrey I have been with him for the past few days." Kate said. I waved.

"Hello mam im Humphrey" I said she walked up to me and looked closer.

"why do you bring him here I told you that you need to ask before you have friends over" eve said she was creepy ill admit it I looked at Kate and she motioned for me to follow her we went through the kitchen and into a small room.

"Well here is my room sorry about the mess I kind of raged before I left" she said with a slight giggle I looked around and saw cloths all over the floor and the bed half way on the box spring. She started to pick some stuff up.

"Okay grab what you need is there a TV around here? I need to watch the news make sure it's not going to be any bad weather later." I asked she pointed to the shelf next to her bed; I turned it on and saw it was already on the news and what I saw was not good there was a severe storm warning for our area it was going active in an hour I felt Kate reach around my shoulder and grab something and then a sigh she sat next to me I put my arm around her waist and looked at her.

"were going to half to stay here are we" Kate said sounding annoyed I laughed and kissed the grumpy Kate's cheek she smiled and kissed me back we broke away from our short kiss.

"okay I guess it won't be too bad as long as I am with you…" she said smiling. I laughed and stood up turning the TV off I put her bed back on her box spring and putting her sheets on the bed I laid down on the bed she came out a minuet later and laid down next to me I heard a loud clap of thunder and the power went out may as well pass the time sleeping I guess.

"want to just sleep out the storm? I know its early but it will pass the time." I said grabbing a pillow she got under the covers I copied her.

"yea as long as I get to sleep with you" she said cuddling her face into my chest. I laughed and kissed her fore head closing my eyes to sleep.

**Four hour's later ten pm**

I woke up feeling thirsty I saw Kate still asleep cuddled into my chest I smiled she was so cute when she was like this, I gently pulled away from her and got out of bed to grab a glass of water. I walked out and saw Eve on the couch watching TV she had more wine I walked past her and she did not even see me, I opened the fridge and grabbed the gallon of water and turned around and Eve was standing there kind of spooking me.

"Oh hey eve what you doing?" I asked she completely ignored me and grabbed another glass out of the cupboard handing it to me.

"tell me when" she said not wanting to be rude I was going to go along with this she poured it I said stop when it was half way but she just kept pouring she stopped when the glass was full.

"ops" was all she said

"its okay…" I said wondering what she was up to she led me over to the couch and sat down.

"Now how did you end up meeting my little girl?" she asked, it seemed that she just wanted to ask about Kate so I had nothing to worry about.

"well I was getting gas for my truck when I saw her in the gas station, when I left I saw her sitting on the side walk so I decided to see what was bothering her and she told me a little story…" I said not wanting to bust Kate.

"Oh okay" she hiccups "so why is she packing things?" she asked I took a sip of the wine I looked at her and frowned.

"well… she wants to move in with me in Colorado" I say slowly she sits there for a moment and looks at me like Im crazy.

"why on earth would she do that? She has a nice home here" eve told me.

"well Eve we fell in love" I said worried about her reaction she looked at me and got a weird seductive smile on her face witch I didn't catch onto at first but now that I'm looking, she is sitting with her legs spread and has been slowly been leaning closer to me, her hand was slowly stroking my leg, surprised I stood up.

" I think I should head back to bed…" I was cut off by eve.

"why so early there is so much we could still do" she whispered I shivered and took a step back shaking my head.

"uh- eh eve I-I'm just tired a-and we need to get up early t-tomorrow" she put on a pouting face and stood up.

"aw com on pleas…" she said now walking towards me, I started to walk backwards not knowing how to get myself out of this situation and then that's when my savior came.

"Hey Humphrey…" I head Kate say sounding tired as she walked out of the room but she stopped when she saw what her mom was trying to do.

"Mom what the fuck are you doing?!" she asked obviously pissed she actually made me jump a little she came over to me and grabbed my hand dragging me into her room.

"you stay here ill be right back" she said slamming the door behind her for the next fifteen minutes all I heard was Kate screaming and yelling at her mom, then everything went quiet and Kate walked into the room and shut the door she sat next to me and laid her head on my shoulder.

"remind me not to piss you off" I said laughing she sighed and looked at me.

"do you see why I cant stand it here yet? She just can't stop no matter what, she needs to understand that sex is not going to wash away dad." Kate said now to the point of almost crying I wrapped my tail around her waist and kissed her for head.

"we should get some sleep we got to get up In a few hours okay love?" I said feeling the tiredness come back to me. She nodded and I laid down she laid next to me and snuggled her face into my chest.

"I love you Humphrey…. Goodnight" she said softly.

"I love you too Kate sweet dreams love" I said before letting the comfort of sleep take me over.

**Hey guys! How was that? Id like to thank porcupain for the ideas on this chapter hope you liked it!**

**Ty and please keep read'n!**

**~bmiller (/-.-)/ party on!**


	7. On the way

**Hey guys sorry about the wait**

**Humphrey's PoV morning **

I wake up the next morning and see that I am alone, Kate's spot is still warm so she couldn't have been gone long I sit up and look at her alarm and see that it is eight twenty in the morning, not wanting to confront eve again I hesitated to get out of the bed but then again I do get to see Kate also so it's worth it. I walk out of her room and shut the door behind me. I walk out and see Kate drinking coffee and looking threw a magazine I yawned and stretched my arms as I walked to her she didn't notice me coming because she was focused on the magazine. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist I looked out the window to see that the sun was shining and it was a beautiful day for a car trip she smiled and kissed my cheek I looked into her aburn amber eyes and I smiled back at her.

"Morning Kate how you sleep?" I asked

"Morning Love I slept great after I saved you from my mom" she said with a hint of guilt in her voice I just chuckled.

"Kate don't get down on yourself for something that your mom did" I said seeing the upset look on her face, she smiled slightly

"I suppose your right Humphrey… just I don't see why she wont stop! I mean yea sex must be great and all but really you don't need to fuck every guy you see!" she said I had to agree with her I also understood that her mom was depressed but she was kind of taking things too far, I just let Kate stay angry this time but I did think of something that would take her mind off her mom like starting our trip? I grabbed my keys and walked out side and turned on my truck I walked back inside and saw Kate looking at me oddly I walked paste her and into her room grabbing the stuff that she had gathered last night and brought it out to the truck. I walked back inside and didn't see Kate I walked into her room and saw that she was just in her panties and bra I didn't know it until she spoke up that I was staring…

"whacha looking at?" she asked with a sly smirk I just blushed and looked at the ground

"Oh nothing just enjoying the view…" I said then I saw her look out the window of her room to the view of the skyline and looked sad.

"Oh…" Is all she said I caught on to her wanting me to see her like this and that she thought I was looking out the window I laughed to lighten the mood.

"The view I was looking at is not out the window" I said winking at her, immediately she smiled and went back to her happy mood I chuckled and sat on the bed waiting for her to get dressed she got a purple tight t-shirt on and then moved to her dresser taking off her panties and bending over giving me a amazing view of her womanhood I saw her look back for a split second and smile seeing me looking at her she grabbed some black panties and skinny jeans doing a reverse strip she finished and giggled

"Enjoy the show?" she asked I walked up to her and kissed her she smiled even wider into the kiss we pulled away

"I didn't enjoy it I loved it…" I said with a wink she giggled and brushed her tail over my face.

"We better get moving if we are going to get anywhere today I mean we are still on a schedule you know" I said to her as we walked out to the truck she tried to open the door and failed I laughed.

"Broken remember?" I said smiling she just rolled her eyes and waited for me to open it for her I did and she got in and looked her phone before putting it back down and putting her seat belt on me copying her and putting the truck in gear and pulling out of the small driveway the radio playing twenty one guns by Green day Kate turned the song up and started to do a fake little dance and I laughed.

"Hey it's a good song!" she defended

**Would you guys like me to just time skip the trip or would you like me to actually write about it I would skip the driving and write about the stops they make it would be a six day journey ** ?

**Time skip ten pm Humphrey PoV**

We have been driving for quite a wail now only stopping for food snacks and to use the restroom but Kate and me kept constant conversation mostly just random topics and jokes but it was fun none the less. But then she asked me something I wasn't quite expecting.

"Hey Humphrey…" she said looking at me I turned left then looked back at her

"Yes" is all I said to respond to her since I was kind of tired.

"I'm not saying now but in the future what would your thoughts be on maybe getting married and starting a family?" she said kind of quietly since she was most likely nervous about asking me I stayed quite for a wail and thought about this it was defiantly early to be thinking about things like this but at the same time it doesn't matter I mean we love each other right?

"I think that you would make me the happiest wolf that has ever lived" I said truthfully and also very seriously she smiled and took off her seat belt scooting closer to me and lied her head on my shoulder. **(If your wondering how she moved over it's a bench seat so there is no middle arm rest/councle)**

"I love you Humphrey" she said before falling asleep on my shoulder

"I love you too" I said quietly kissing the top of her head I saw a hotel off to the left and turned into the parking lot so we could rent a room for the night and sleep in comfort I gently woke Kate up her looking at me oddly because I woke her up, I smiled.

"we are staying at this hotel tonight that okay with you?" I asked

"well… I don't know about you but this is really comfy why don't we just sleep in the truck?" she asked I didn't really see a problem with this other then It wasn't very comfortable but if that is what she wanted to do then I'm okay with it I thought of something also there was a back seat a small one but the bench seat did recline so I pulled the lever and the back fell flat like a bed Kate smiled.

"Oh I'm starting to like this truck more and more" is all she said I laughed and lied down kind of squished but I didn't mind Kate scooted on top of me and we kissed and before I knew it, we were making out in a dark parking lot behind the hotel she took my shirt off and then continued to kiss me our tongues dancing in each other's mouths. She moaned and pulled away taking off her shirt I felt her breasts and kissed her neck receiving a moan from her I felt her hands work down my chest and stop at my abs we continued making out for the next twenty minutes we finally broke apart her arousal smell strong in the air I kissed her cheek one last time and she smiled

"I love you" she said to me cuddling into my chest

"I love you with all my heart Kate" I replied she just snuggled closer into me chest and fell asleep with me following soon after in a warm embrace of love as the traffic passed on the freeway no more than one hundred yards away…

**1367 words of story down I kind of wish I could write more but I need to know if you guys want the time skips also if you look I have updated each of my story's even an new one **

**Ty and please keep read'n!**

**~bmiller (/-.-)/ party on!**


	8. old friends

**Hey guys I'm back again and I owe you all a thank you all 1887 of you! And the other 5000 on LwP that's just amazing and I have no way of really being able to thank you guys so ill update ;)**

**Humphreys PoV **

I wake up and feel Kate's warm sleeping form to my right, I sit up and squint due to the sunlight shining in the truck I stretch my sore arms and legs I put my arms on the steering wheel and lay my head on my arms trying to wake up I lift my head and look at Kate sleeping quietly. I admire her golden fur and slim build in my eyes she was the most beautiful girl I have ever met.

"I'm so lucky I met you Kate" I said aloud she shifted in her sleep and grinned slightly as if trying to hide it I smiled and laid back down next to her, I sat there for a second and then whispered in her ear… "Nice try" she giggled and rolled back over looking at me, she kissed me and I kissed back I pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"you know I am the lucky one…" Kate tells me looking back into my eyes I kiss her cheek

"Maybe fate wanted us to meet" I said smiling she smiled back at me and sat up I looked at her for a second before I even realized that she was not wearing her shirt. I looked in between the seat and the door and there it was I pulled it out from it and handed it to her and she put it on and looked at it, it had a big dirt stain from the side of the chair. She sighed and looked at me.

"aw…" she said all cute like she took her shirt back off, I just laughed and got out of the truck and went to the back and went in her bag and grabbed the first shirt I saw, I walked back to the truck and saw Kate trying to get the stain out of her shirt I handed her the new one and she thanked me and put it on.

"Mind sitting up and leaning forward?" I asked so I could put the seat up she did so with a groan, I hit the lever and the seat sat back up I got in the truck and looked at her she looked back at me and cocked her head to the left curiously.

"What?" I asked her as she looked at me she reached for the handle and got out of the truck still focused on something behind me I looked and all I saw was a white wolf and a grey and white wolf both looked to be female, I watched as Kate walked up to the white wolf and stop It looked like they were talking I decided to head over to them and see what was going on suddenly they hugged confusing me a bit.

**Kate's PoV**

I finished putting my shirt back on, "Thanks hun" I said then out of the corner of my eye I saw something or should I say some one that looked oddly familiar I got out of the truck and quickly walked to the wolf that was talking to another female they looked to be really into the conversation before the white one looked at me and her jaw dropped I walked up to her slowly and asked "Lilly? Is that you" she stared at me for a few seconds and then brought me into a hug crying I rubbed her back.

"Kate! Oh God I have missed you" she said still in tears, I looked back and saw that Humphrey was walking towards us looking confused.

"Hey Lil who is this?" the grey female Lilly was talking to asked sounding quite jealous witch confused me.

"Sandy this is Kate my sister, Kate this is Sandy my friend from Colorado we met just after I left you and mom after dad died…" she said Humphrey had come up to me and then looked at sandy she smiled.

"Oh hey Sandy!" he said confusing me now that he already knew Sandy I looked at him oddly.

"And how do you know Sandy Hun?" I asked he just chuckled

"We went to school together although she was a year ahead of me." He said smiling then I thought of something how old was Humphrey I mean Lilly was nineteen when she left and Sandy looked about the same age twenty five… Humphrey was twenty three? He is like five years older than me! But then I thought about it and age does not matter I still love him even if he is older then me I mean its only five years anyways, I looked back to Lilly and smiled.

"hey…" sandy said shyly looking at Humphrey

"So where about do you guys live in town?" Humphrey asked

"We live next to the high school in the apartment complex" Lilly said smiling.

"So when are you guys coming back to Colorado? I'm on a schedule but I know Kate here wants to catch up" Humphrey said and he was right I did want to catch up but I guess it can wait…

"Uh… three days I think we planned? But Kate how is mom?" Lilly asked me I growled at the thought of her Lilly looked at me oddly.

"What? Is mom okay?" she asked worried I shook my head.

"No she is not Okay Lilly mom has no shame she has fucked just about every guy she has talked to in the past years she is just a wreck…" I said remembering how mom even tried to rape Humphrey, I saw Him walk off about fifty feet and talk to Sandy about something Lilly looked at me like I was crazy.

"what? Mom would never do something like that!" she said I just shook my head.

"That's part of the reason I am moving to Colorado with Humphrey" I said

"Wait you guys are just friends right? I mean I have never seen you with a guy other than the one that you were with when I left" she tells me I feel my cheeks burn and I knew I was blushing Lilly's jaw dropped and she hugged me.

"How long have you known each other?" she asked me u forgot how many questions she asked but once again I blushed and looked her in the eye

"Well… about five days" I said she gasped and looked at me like I was crazy she looked to see if Humphrey was near and then looked back at me.

"are you freaking crazy?" she asked me I looked at her and shook my head no

"No I'm not… I love him" I said the hurt of her question clear in my voice she looked down and kicked a rock with her foot obviously thinking

"Kate if he so much as scratches you ill beat the shit out of him" I laughed and thought to myself 'you could try'

"What's so funny?" she asked me.

"Nothing" I said Lilly had always been really protective of me not that I mind she has beat the crap out of other guys before.

I looked over at Humphrey walking back towards us he walked up to me and grabbed my hand I looked at him and he just smiled.

"We got to go Kate I talked to Sandy and she knows where my place is so we can all catch up when they get back" he tells me and as much as I did want to keep talking to my sister I did also know that at least now we would be able to visit each other regularly I looked at her and saw that she was also thinking, I hugged her knocking her out of her thoughts and she hugged me back, I'm so happy she is okay…

"ill see you when we come back sis stay safe for me okay?" Lilly asked me I nodded and hugged her tighter.

"see you when you get home, love you Lills"

"love you to Kate..." I squeezed one more time before we disengaged our embrace I grabbed Humphreys paw and looked back at Sandy

"by Sandy nice meeting you!" I said she just nodded and me and Humphrey walked to his truck opening the door for me to get in.

**Humphrey's PoV**

We walked back to the truck and I got in opening the door for Kate she thanked me and I started the truck I was thinking about Lilly and how much she really did look like Lilly (Dead Lilly) it was almost a perfect match minus her voice and eyes it was so weird I must have been thinking a wile because Kate asked me a question.

"Honey are you okay?" she said in a worried tone I looked at her.

"yea Kate just thinking…" I said wile putting the truck in gear and pulling out of the parking spot and onto the free-way once more now heading home once again she looked at me again after a short silenced.

"What were yah thinking about?" she asked I sighed and switched lanes.

"Just about how much your sister really dose look like Lilly" I said in a semi depressed tone and slowing down as a guy cut me off.

"Well she is Lilly silly…" she said an a play full tone of voice I shook my head.

"My Lilly Kate… you take your sister give her green eyes and a slightly deeper voice and you have my Lilly and honestly it bugs me" I said she looked at me weirdly.

"Why would that bug you? I don't doubt that she looks like her but she is not… I mean dose she really remind you of her that much?" she asked me curiously I just nodded my head in confirmation then Kate dropped off into deep thought and I focused on my driving once more.

"Mind if I turn on the radio?" I asked she just nodded and I turned it on low just so I could hear it clearly and Kate could think the song 'I Hate Everything About You' by Three Days Grace played I like the song but its not a favorite so I grabbed the CD case from the glove box and got out a Johnny Cash CD and played his song 'A Boy Named Sue' and continued to drive Kate still deep in thought I think ill just let her do her thing for now.

**Time skip ten hours later **

Kate had fallen asleep about eight hours ago and i figured it was time to stop and take a stretch break I parked in the empty lot of a kids playground and gently shook Kate she woke up easy and looked at me.

"Where are we?" she asked me tiredly

"just at a park figured we should stretch the muscles a bit before going further" I said

"I fell asleep huh?" she asked I nodded and she got out of the truck and stretched her arms wail also looking around a bit.

"how long was I out?" she asked me

"Eh close to eight hours" her jaw dropped slightly and a apologetic look came to her face she walked over to me and hugged me and gave me a kiss that I accepted.

"I'm sorry you should of woke me up" she said I just laughed

"I figured you needed your sleep" I said picking her up with a squeal and putting her on the hood of my truck I jumped up with her and we leaned ageist the windshield watching the clouds roll in the sky. We still had four days to get home but I wouldn't mind it as long as Kate was here…

**There you go guys a nice meaty chapter for you all to enjoy! Once again thank you for all the wonder full views and reviews!**

**Ty and please keep writ' n! **

**~bmiller (/-.-)/ party on**


End file.
